Talk:Unique equipment (Origins)
What makes an item legendary? These are not the items in the codex, is this list from somewhere official? Prima? --Tierrie 02:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) They are legendary because they have unique attributes for each item. Take Blood Dragon Armor for instance. Where else can you acquire it? In addition to them being legendary, they have one version of that armor/weapon. Like in Fallout 3 or Fable 2. I suggest that the name of the page be changed from Legendary Items to Unique Items. --KageZX 02:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess that could be done. Fable 2 will take the idea of Legendary weapons (for now though.) I agree, it should be Unique, not Legendary. --Bobson 12:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ...hmm...is it me or people starting to add every single 'unique' weapons/armors into this category? legendary items are items which contains a codex when we got it no? --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 00:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm with User:Qthamiel on this. Codex Items are unique/legendary, everything else is just magical. --Tierrie 01:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Disagree. Legendary/Unique/Magical...they are all special 1 off items available from 1 source and usually after a lot of work. They should ALL be on the same page. Maybe seperated on the same page, but they should all be on one page. Cypherdiaz 21:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::what shall we call this page in general then? it is better to make a separate entry called "Codex Items" and one called "Noted Items", clear and not ambiguous =/ :::Or we just ignore those so call "Noted Items" because those items will be included in their own category (starfang in Weapons/Longswords) and they ALREADY have a page of their own to guide how to obtain them, what's the point into making another "guide" here? yes, I know it is tempted to group all the "best items" in game into something make their name "sound", but I don't think the game developer said anything about any of these items are legendary (Starfang definitely not one, it is not in any legend, lore or having a story of their own in game, you simply call it "best" sword). Unique items also not applicable, every magical items in game are unique, they have their own name, and there are not a second one with a different materials (Thorn of death God is an exception, but it is codex item?). I believe Codex Item are what you call "Legendary", they have a story and its "contribution" into Dragon Age history (the codex, read it). If one say "but you have to go through a lot of work to get those", why would "shop item" get into the list? --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 14:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I also agre with \＿ヾ( ￣　*)(|, there should be two different pages: Unique Items and Legendary Items. Legendary items are only those who have, some legend behind them and with that, a codex entry. Unique items are those which are just that, unique, there is only one place and only one version of that item, BUT don't have codex entry... Tsumetai Ryujin 06:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Added the cleanup tag. It should stay in place until this page is split into a Codex Entry page and a Unique Magical Items page... or until the two sections are made clear and separate on this page. --ABCoLD 05:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Also cleanup does need to occur. Someone actually used "ur" at one point. Other such things that make it look..well...silly. Cypherdiaz 02:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Removed changes that were C&Ps of the Codex Entries, those entries already have their own page and can be found quite easily. Am in the process of updating this page to serve the following purposes: Describe what each unique item is, describe where to find each unique item, note special circumstances required to acquire the unique item, link to each unique item's page. Will remove my stop-gap notation at top when I'm finished tonight. --ABCoLD 04:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: As the Codex Items section duplicated so much info that can now be found at Codex: Items or on individual item pages, stripped that section down to links only. Not sure whether even that is needed, or a single link to Codex: Items would be sufficient. --Zoev 00:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Scary! I was just writing a message saying that this page falls within the scope of the Codex revamp, and interested parties should visit Forum:Codex Entries. Loleil 09:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup - phase 2 Okay, starting new section to revisit what this page is for and what should be done with it, now that so much work has been done on items for Project Juggernaut. See, for example, Rings. There was some doubt previously about whether this page was needed - I think now its use is even less clear. If it is kept, I'd suggest it should probably be in the same format as Rings, Longbows, etc, just with all non-standard items on one page. But, as \＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| said above, practically every magic item in the game is unique, so the page would get very unwieldy. So, in short, my suggestion is: in the light of the update to Codex: Items and the great item info now available elsewhere in the wiki because of Project Juggernaut, we get rid of this page. Now, all together now ... tell me why that's a bad idea! --Zoev 21:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : This page is a source of amusement for me. I never bother with it - preferring to keep my work to items with more substance and structure. But the new users love this page - they come in, they make an edit and maybe they stay to become editors. Its gone through a few revamp where someone would come in and say "well this thing is a mess, I ought to clean it up", then work through half the page and realize that there's well over 50 named items in the game and give up. : As they make edits here, I feel like they are less likely to make meaningless edits to the more substantial pages. But, having said that, this page encompasses just about half of the weapons and armor put together. And it intends to place it all in one page. Its scope is way too wide. --Tierrie 21:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you got it Tierrie, too broad a scope (like Easter Eggs, but that's another story). If we remove all codex items, which makes perfect sense, all that would be left is a list of items with unique names, and would people really want to see that? I would support redirecting or deleting here. Loleil 22:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I am against deleting it. It is a and people like it. I don't understand why. But I know that people want to see something like this on this site. --Tierrie 23:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know, lots of editors doesn't mean it's a good page or useful page. Loleil 23:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is this just a self-perpetuating thing? I mean, because it was popular, it appears in most popular pages, which means it gets visited (and, because it's a bit of a mess, edited), and so stays in the most popular pages, etc, etc, etc? How about if, as a start, I add a new section to the top of it with links to the weapon/armour/accessory summary pages so we can see if people still bother editing this page or just move on elsewhere? --Zoev 09:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like a plan. Loleil 09:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::OK done - probably made page more of a mess, but let's see if it makes any difference. Probably not! --Zoev 09:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Cleanup tag removed. Delete tag added. If this is just a TOC that leads to other pages then there's no purpose to it. Just get rid of it. --ABCoLD 04:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Legendary Just my 2c, in my opinion the page could be a lot improved if it was just about "Legendary Equipment" and there could be a small set of rules attached to it. *1. The item should be tier 6 or 7, or for rings, unique, a lot and really handy to have stat bonuses, like Lifegiver (Say it should have a high - power level.) *2. You would want a end level char (20-25) to run around with that item. *3. You would find it a shame to sell the item, because you find it 'really' cool. *4. You would want to display that item together with others like it. On one page for legendary items, to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. (and so on) Some obvious examples are Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Armor Set and Starfang and a lot of the items already mentioned. But I certainly wouldn't include just any unique item. In the end we could include the stats of the items as well and show them like the armor/sword/rings pages already display the gear, in rows and with all the details we need. --Mytharox 16:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm, it's a million to one chance but it might just work! Definitely, definitely agree that if the page shows items, it should be formatted like the "armor/sword/rings pages already display the gear". Obviously some debate is possible about what items are the best, but that's healthy! --Zoev 22:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: I hope so:) Just finished the clean up so we will see what people think of it what 'rules' a legendary item should have and what items will be added and/or removed again ;) Perhaps after a while there could be some consensus and we might end up with a nice list and legendary rules.--Mytharox 23:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Much better! I think now that it's clear that's it's not a page for everything with a name it will easier to manage. Loleil 23:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Definitely much better - great work! I'd be tempted to slim it down still further by getting rid of the overview section, as the main section comprises a series of convenient lists anyway. What do you think? --Zoev 00:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) --------------- Fix to do: Faith's edge is 2-handed, no?(Lexad 09:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC)) :Faith's Edge moved and, as I had some other bits to do, the repetitive and pretty redundant overview section removed as I suggested above (obviously someone should just add it back in if they think it was useful) --Zoev 11:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) DLC Items Should DLC items be included on this page? For example, most people would agree that Starfang is legendary, but what about The Edge, or Warden Commander set, or the Blood Dragon set? PhilV 02:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) thoughts about Armor section As if things on this page weren't a bit of a mess already, with which items qualify being somewhat debatable (and yes I've read the editors' comments above... ) I have realised that the armour section's a bit of a mess. We've got 4 Plate massive armour sets, and a single Mage Robe chestpiece in there. Granted they're all very nice items...but the problem is that we've got a mixup between items and item sets, and the columns on the table these items are displayed in are missing the Total Armor / Fatigue data. I propose breaking it up into sets / Other really nice single Armour items...but I can see it'll turn into a runaway train with people adding every item under the sun that has so much as +1 Dexterity, over time... PhilV 13:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Katriel's Grasp/Cadash Stompers Katriel's Grasp has a codex entry, and they are the only gloves which boost melee crit chance that do not require rogue in order to equip. If you're using a crit warrior(such as dual wielded Veshialle, with Song of Courage and Stone Aura) these gloves are worth their weight in gold. So I am adding them to this page. In the case of the Cadash Stompers they add alot of armor, dex for defense, more crit chance(ranged, or melee) and deserve to be on the list also as they do exceptionally well when equipped with Katriel's Grasp. Mictlantecuhtli 13:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) WTF!? How come only some items whereabouts are listed, but items that are very easy to miss like the ones sold by Herren are not? Legendary items page I think the pages of the legendary items (legendary armor, weapons etc.) should be background pages and not gameplay pages. A player trying to improve its equipment will go to a specific page corresponding to this research, for example, if looking for a massive armor, it will go on Massive armor and not in Legendary Items, which clearly sounds like a page of information on the background of the various unique and powerful items of Thedas, no matter what the game where it appears. Dragon Age is not just a game, Dragon Age is also a world worthy of background pages for those who are minimum interested. I think doing the same for the other legendary items would not be superfluous. For me an legendary items is a legendary unique items (Shadow of the Empire is not a legendary items because although it's unique in-game, several versions were created) and powerful (minimum tiers 6, since the items below are generally quite low). Several other Wiki have bothered to create background pages, such as The Vault the Fallout Wiki, and would be a valuable asset and a good improvement to the Dragon Age Wiki. What do you think? Itachou [~talk~] 11:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Move candidate "Item guide" is too vague for this kind of page. It denotes that it's a guide for all items, when it's really a listing of a particular type of items. Moreover, the word "guide" is not needed, per naming convention on the wiki. I think the word "unique" is more appropriate. You usually will not get these items more than twice in-game (with some exceptions, of course). Moreover, the Dragon Age II official guide refer to these items as "unique". --'D.' (talk · ) 19:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) thorn of dead gods i thought the thorn of dead gods was ledendary.(Cjbeattie (talk) 15:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC)) Quick Question I'm sure this is a pretty noob question - but when an item shows +stats / +other stats, what determines which you get? To be more specific, let's look at the Warden Commander's Armor where it shows: +0.5/+1 stamina regeneration in combat. I always seem to get the +.5 - is this random chance? Or based on character level? Or something else? Thanks much to anyone that knows the answer. :Hey, I could answer that though I suspect it is a bit late. It is a legit question actually and it isn't specified enough in the wiki so I added a note in the Regeneration page. The answer is that you get the half regeneration because you're playing on PC. 13:46, August 23, 2018 (UTC)